Alli Estare
by Hana Sukishino
Summary: bueno mi primer fic con tendencia yaoi, sean tolerantes. Es 3x4, y muy romantico aunque el final creo que no les va gustar. Lean.


Hola!!!!! Aquí me tienen otra vez, como les dije alguna vez tenia que escribir un fic yaoi, pues ese día llego o debería decir noche. Ya que se me ocurrió, una noche en que escuchaba algunas canciones para distraer mi mente. Como les dije este es un songfic y espero que les guste es el primero, y es de la única pareja que considero yaoi, Quatre y Trowa.  
  
Espero sus comentarios, consejos y de todo, por que como dije es el primero.   
Lo que piensan los personajes esta asi «blablabla»

ALLÍ ESTARE.  
  
**Escucha la ciudad, ****y siente su respiración, **

**afuera una verdad te espera junto la estación...**  
  
En la estación del reino de Sank, se encuentra un joven de triste mirada. Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje, cansado, pero esta allí.  
  
Recuerdo:  
  
Hace una semana se encontraba en la caravana del circo, cuando entre el publico vio a alguien familiar. Era Duo que junto a su ahora novia Hilde, disfrutaban del espectáculo. Al terminar el show, ellos lo esperaban atrás del circo.  
  
Hola Amigo, hace cuanto que no nos vemos?- dijo Duo ofreciéndole la mano para saludarle.  
  
No tengo idea- contesto Trowa mirando a Hilde- Y tu eres?  
  
Ah ella-dijo Duo señalando a Hilde- es mi novia, Hilde la recuerdas.  
  
Si, pero díganme que los trae por aquí- dijo mientras les ofrecía una bebida- debe ser algo especial...  
  
Ah, sí eso...-Duo miro así el horizonte, y suspiro- Quatre te manda esto.  
  
Quatre!-los ojos de Trowa se iluminaron - me manda esto ¿que es?  
  
Trowa abrió el sobre, lo empezó a leer mentalmente, y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.  
  
_"ESTA CORDIALMENTE INVITADO A LA BODA DE QUATRE RABERBA WINNER Y DOROTHY CATALONIA"  
  
QUE SE CELEBRARA EL DIA 18 DE JUNIO, EN LA PARROQUIA DEL REINO DE SANK. A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE.  
  
POR FAVOR NO FALTE._  
  
Ah...Quatre se va casar...con Dorothy-los ojos de Trowa parecían inexpresivos- Es una gran noticia.  
  
Trowa, iras?-pregunto Duo- por que...  
  
No te preocupes-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa falsa- ahí estaré.  
  
Bueno nos tenemos que ir-Duo le agarro la mano a Hilde- Te veremos ahí.  
  
Si, nos veremos-Trowa dio la vuelta en dirección, a su remolque- Quatre...por que?  
  
Duo y Hilde subieron a su auto.  
  
Duo?- dijo Hilde mirando por la ventana.  
  
Si, que pasa?  
  
Crees que este bien?- pregunto Hilde un poco preocupada- Me refiero a que...  
  
No te preocupes Trowa, siempre ha sido muy fuerte...además esta Catherine.  
  
FIN DEL RECUERDO.  
  
**Un viaje diferente, ****que solo tu conocerás,**** volar sin despegar... **

**¡que bueno si no hiciera tanto mal!**  
  
Mientras esperaba, Trowa estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. «Quatre, sigo sin entender...»si tan solo yo te hubiera dicho.  
  
Esto último lo dijo en voz alta y alguien lo escucho.  
  
Decir que?- un Quatre risueño apareció, justo en frente de el. Quatre!- , Trowa estaba sorprendido- Hace cuanto que estas aquí?  
  
Bueno...a cabo de llegar-dijo con una sonrisa- Vine por ti.  
  
Por mi?- Trowa estaba feliz por escuchar eso- No era necesario...  
  
Pero Trowa, no seas modesto- una voz muy sarcástica dijo- Quatre se preocupa por ti, ¿no es verdad amor?  
  
Si- Quatre bajo la mirada, cuando Dorothy lo abrazo- Dorothy.  
  
Juntos se fueron en el auto hacia la mansión de Quatre. En el camino Trowa tuvo que guardar su resentimiento al ver a Dorothy abrazar y besar a Quatre.  
  
**No pienses que me iré,****no pienses que te dejare**

** tirado en cualquier parte, ****vencido, sin saber que hacer, ¡oh no!**  
  
En el transcurso del día, Trowa noto muy sonriente a Quatre, pero en sus ojos reflejaba tristeza.  
  
Al anochecer no pudo dormir, así que decidió bajar a tomar algo para tranquilizarse. Mientras pasaba por las habitaciones, escucho una pelea.  
  
Pero mírate!!!! ¿Cómo vienes?- gritaba una desesperada Dorothy- porque haces eso?  
  
Hacer que?-la voz de Quatre se escuchaba un poco diferente- lo que pasa es que estas histérica.  
  
Yo no estoy histérica, lo que pasa es que tu estas ebrio.-fue la contestación de la rubia- Todo es por el, ¿verdad?  
  
No se de que me hablas- Quatre sonaba nervioso- será mejor que me vaya de aquí.  
  
Quatre abrió la puerta, y vio cara a cara a un asombrado Trowa. Bajo la mirada y bajo corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Quatre...  
  
Después salio de la habitación Dorothy, con los ojos llorosos, y miro con rabia a Trowa. Esto... ¡esto es por tu culpa!-dijo histérica- aléjate de el, ¡no quiero que lo veas!! ¡Deja que sea feliz!  
  
Después se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
  
Trowa no sabía que hacer, dejar a Quatre solo o ver que le pasaba. Por fin decidió ver que le sucedía. Bajo las escaleras y cuidadosamente se dirigió hacia la sala.  
  
La escena lo destrozo, Quatre estaba parado junto a la pared, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con una botella en la mano, el cabello todo alborotado. Nunca pensó ver al dulce Quatre de ese modo.  
  
Se acerco poco a poco.  
  
Quatre yo...- bajo la mirada no tenia palabras para hablarle- yo...no se que decir...  
  
Trowa...-Quatre le dirigió la mirada- yo...  
  
Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin decir nada Quatre se abalanzo a los brazos de Trowa, llorando como un niño.  
  
**Yo allí estaré, allí estaré, para darte confianza,**

** allí estaré, allí estaré, para gritar si te hace falta...**  
  
Durante dos horas Trowa tenía entre sus brazos a Quatre, pero más bien parecía que fuera un niño asustado, un niño frágil.  
  
Trowa...yo...lo siento, no debería involucrarte en todo esto.  
  
Quatre, déjame decirte esto, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa si tú no sientes nada por mí, yo te quiero...- por un instante cerro los ojos, sabia que lo que iba decir lo iba a lastimar- te quiero solo como un amigo...  
  
-Quatre sonrió y agrego-gracias, sabes que yo también te quiero...como un amigo y como algo mas...  
  
Después de decir esto lo abrazo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su habitación.  
  
Trowa se quedo mirando hacia las escaleras. estaba contento por lo que Quatre había dicho.

**Escucha la ciudad, y siente su respiración, **

**afuera la verdad de un nuevo día nace hoy...  
**  
Llego el día de la boda, todos los invitados veían como los novios se daban el si. Trowa fue el primero en felicitarlos, después llego Duo y Hilde, Relena y Heero, y por ultimo Wufei.  
  
Todos se ven felices-Hilde miro a su alrededor-¿crees que el este bien?  
  
Sigues con lo mismo- Duo puso cara de serio- mira, el esta feliz, lo que mas quiere el es que Quatre sea feliz.  
  
Ya veo- Hilde sonrió- Yo también quiero que ellos sean felices.  
  
Trowa estaba recargado en la pared pensando. «Por fin, Quatre volvió a ser lo que era, ya es feliz y me conformo con eso, con que sea como antes, Dorothy tiene mucha suerte, que envidia»  
  
**Y nace una ilusión, y nacen cosas que te harán brillar, **

**y si algún día tú voz se pierde, y no la puedes encontrar, **

**no pienses que me iré, no pienses que te dejare; **

**viviendo encontraras la ayuda que te hará vencer, y yo...**  
  
Recuerdo:  
  
Quatre...-Trowa lo miro entre sus brazos-¿Que te pasa?  
  
¿A mi...?- Quatre trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas-No me pasa nada.  
  
Vamos...dime...-Trowa le sujeto la cara, con su mano-Tu no tomas alcohol solo porque si, ¿algo te pasa?...sabes que puedes contarme todo.  
  
No te puedo mentir-lo miro fijamente a los ojos- Lo que pasa...es que no se que hacer...la boda...todo esto me tiene nervioso...quiero que Dorothy sea feliz, por eso le propuse matrimonio...creo que apresure las cosas.  
  
Creo que ella será muy feliz a tu lado-lo abrazo mas fuerte- Y yo quiero que tu también lo seas.  
  
Fin del recuerdo.  
  
**Yo allí estaré, allí estaré, para darte confianza, **

**allí estaré, allí estaré, para gritar si te hace falta...**  
  
Llego el momento de la fiesta, todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, para hacer el brindis por los recién casados.  
  
Primero Relena dijo unas palabras:  
  
"Brindo por que Dorothy y Quatre sean muy felices, y que pronto nos den una sorpresa que haga crecer la familia"  
  
Ante el asombro de todos Trowa se levanto y tomo una copa.  
  
"Yo brindo por la felicidad de Quatre y Dorothy, espero que lo hagas muy feliz, si no...yo...estoy seguro que el te hará feliz a ti"  
  
**Una vida presa en una cárcel de miradas, **

**y si te faltan fuerzas, o si la vida te rechaza, yo...**  
  
Mientras los recién casados, se despedían para irse a su viaje de bodas. Dos miradas se cruzaron, con tan solo mirarse se dijeron todo, sin necesidad de palabras.  
  
"Mi cuerpo le pertenece a Dorothy, pero mi alma te pertenece a ti, este no es un adiós, algún día te volveré a ver y estaremos juntos."  
  
"Ten seguridad que te estaré esperando, si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en mi, espero volverte a ver y que seamos mas que amigos, Adiós."  
  
**Yo allí estaré, allí estaré **

**para darte confianza.**

** Allí estaré, allí estaré **

**para gritar si te hace falta... ¡No!... ¡no!... ¡no!... ¡oh, oh!  
**  
Trowa se quedo mirando al horizonte dispuesto a seguir su vida normal en el circo, pero con la esperanza que su rubio preferido vuelva.  
  
FIN.  
  
Ahhh!, por fin termine, pero creo que me quedo muy largo y un poco meloso. Espero que dejen review, independientemente si les gusto o no el fic.  
  
Bueno hasta la próxima, que no va ser muy pronto, ya que casi no escribo yaoi, pienso que aun no me salen tan bien como yo quisiera. Sigo pensando que me quedo muy meloso.


End file.
